


008 - Meeting Mary & Bernie

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt "could you do a story of meeting vans parents? / what it would be like? I feel like Van would be nervous and cute, thanks!"





	008 - Meeting Mary & Bernie

There were three bands playing at the bar you worked at the night you met Van. You had a headache, and asked to not be on the floor. The manager said you could be the runner; your job was to make sure everyone had anything they needed. It was an easy gig, none of the bands were ‘famous’ enough to demand much. You'd knocked on Catfish's greenroom door and delivered some drinks and water. From the moment Van saw you, he followed you around like a lost puppy.

Your first date was casual. He invited you to another show they were doing. You hung out backstage after, and it was easy to be around him and the rest of the band. You found it easiest to talk to Benji, because of a shared love of geeky things. This was convenient because Benji had known Van since he was a teeny, tiny small baby child. He told you a lot of embarrassing stories and you would be forever in his debt for it. Van had to drag you away. "But why are you wearing a dress?" you asked between laughter, pointing at the photo Benji had sent to your phone of one of their first 'photoshoots.'

The second date was more formal. Van picked you up, and he was wearing a crisp black dress shirt. You went to the new Japanese place in town. He knew you loved sushi, but you didn't know how bad at using chopsticks he was. He tried very hard to learn, and the waiting staff quickly crowded around him to show him. They thought he was hilarious, and it was clear that his charm wasn't just affecting you.

Between then and the third proper date you hung out a bunch of times. You did a marathon of Ewan McGregor films at his, and like a gentlemen he drove you home after. You could smell popcorn on your hands the day after and you didn't want to wash it away (but you did, because hygiene). You met up for drinks after work a lot, and one Sunday afternoon he showed up unannounced at your flat with a bunch of heart shaped balloons. That was the night you first slept together.

Falling in love with Van was easy and light and it felt completely natural, like it was something you were born to do. You could look at him and see him as a person, not some make believe perfect version of himself. You weren't sure what he saw when he looked at you, but you liked the way he looked nonetheless.

The third date was when Van asked if you wanted to meet his parents. You were standing in front of the meerkats at the zoo when he suggested you drive up to theirs the following weekend. You knew how much they meant to him. The jewellery around his neck, the phone calls home every second day, the constant reference to them were all evidence of that. One night when you were lying on the rooftop of your apartment block, high as fuck, you let him talk about them for a solid hour. About how they worked so hard to have him, and so hard to keep him happy. About how he probably should've been better to them in high school, but he was making up for it now. About watching Van Morrison concerts every Christmas with his Dad, and taking his Mum shopping for flashy appliances when Catfish started to actually make money. You knew how much they meant, and you knew meeting them was a huge thing.

A meerkat tracked a plane across the sky. You turned to Van and smiled wide. Of course you wanted to meet them.

…

Van was early, and you weren't finished getting ready. He sat at the breakfast bar as you walked between your bedroom and bathroom. He was quiet and was fidgeting with his necklace.

"Are you okay?" you asked, stopping in the middle of the room. He nodded and tried for a smile. "Van?" You walked to him. As soon as you were within arm's reach he pulled you to him. "You're nervous?" you asked.

"I… Yeah, I think," he said, unsure. Nervous wasn't a usual emotion for him.

"Aren't I the one that should be nervous? I mean, if Van McCann's parents don't like you - that's it! Relationship over," you joked. He looked at you straight faced. You felt your stomach flip. "You do think they'll like me, right?"

"Yes, babe, yeah," he reassured you.

"Van!"

"No, they will. I know they will. I don't know why I'm nervous. I never was with other girls," he told you, and his eyebrows were knitted together like he was trying to work out a very difficult math problem. "You mean more though. I'm proper in love with you, so-"

You stopped his sentence with collided lips. He melted into you, and when you broke the kiss your foreheads were left pressed together. He nodded a little.

…

When you walked up the garden path, that's when the nerves hit. Van had calmed down and you kept your eyes locked on his hand holding yours as he lead you to the front door. You had planned in the few seconds after he knocked to kiss him for reassurance one more time, but he twisted the handle and walked straight into the house.

"Dad! Mum!" Van yelled. You could hear how happy he was. As he continued to lead you, you looked around as best you could. Such a normal house. You don't know what you expected. There was a shelf of records in the lounge room that you made a mental note to look through when you could.

You were in the kitchen and Mary - Van's mum - was hand washing dishes. She wiped her hands and pulled him into a hug. "Ryan!" she exclaimed. When they let go Van stepped to the side and literally held out hands like he was presenting you.

"Mum, this is Y/N," he said and whilst the pride in his voice was cute, the formality of the situation was killing you just a little bit. "Y/N, this is Mary." At first you weren't sure what to do, but then she pulled you into a hug that was just as enthusiastic as the one she gave Van. She was crushing the bouquet of flowers you had brought for you that were cradled in your arms. When she let you go you handed them to her and she fussed about finding a vase for them. You looked at Van, who was grinning at you.

"They're so beautiful. Ryan, you could learn a thing or two from her! Y/N, we've heard so much about you. Doesn't talk about much else, do you Ryan,"

"Alright, Mum. Where's Dad?"

You left Mary in the kitchen to make tea, which you did offer to help make, to find Bernard in the garden. He was standing in front of a patch of greenery. He turned around when he heard you coming.

"My boy!" and he pulled Van into another hug that was pouring with love. You could see how Van got the way he was. He loved all the people in his life so hard, and if that was the modelling he received, if that was how he was raised, well then it made sense. For a second the image of Van with a bunch of little baby-Vans flashed in your mind. He'd be a really, really fucking good father.

You were slightly more at ease around Bernie compared to Mary. Bernie asked you questions about your job, and what music you liked, and if you thought Catfish were actually good. Mary was more quiet and you had to work a little harder to get to know her.

You had been sitting at the kitchen table for two rounds of tea when you noticed the baby photos on the wall. You followed Mary into the lounge room where she showed you Van's life in pictures. You didn't think you could love him anymore, but it happened. Your heart started to beat faster as it doubled in size. All the love they had for him was infectious and suddenly you didn't just love him as a friend and boyfriend, but you loved him for being their son.

By the time you said goodbyes, awkwardly hugging them while trying to hold the vinyl Bernie had lent you, the sun had set. You drove home in comfortable silence. When Van pulled up at yours, you asked him to come up.

You were snuggled up on the couch and you were fading in and out of light sleep. They were beautiful people and they loved him and you loved him and them and it was all so fucking glorious.

"They really love you," Van said out of nowhere. He was thinking about it too. "You fit in with us." It was the best thing anyone had ever said to you.


End file.
